ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Simpsons Skateboarding 2
The Simpsons Skateboarding 2 is an extreme sports video game on the Xbox, PlayStation 2, Nintento GameCube and Microsoft Windows Characters This game it has only feature 24 playable characters and 6 unlock characters 'Playable Characters' # Homer Simpson # Bart Simpson # Lisa Simpson # Marge Simpson # Nelson Muntz # Otto Mann # Professor Frink # Krusty the Clown # Chief Wiggum # Barney Grumble (new) # Groudskeeper Willie (new) # Abraham Simpson (new) # Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (new) # Moe Szyslak (new) # Ned Flanders (new) # Reverend Lovejoy (new) # Snake Jailbird (new) # Bumblebee Man (new) # Comic Book Guy (new) # Edna Krabappel (new) # Ralph Wiggum (new) # Milhouse Van Houten (new) # Seymour Skinner (new) # Mayor Quimby (new) 'Unlock Characters' #Charles Montgomery Burns #Cletus Spuckler #Disco Stu #Hans Moleman #Jasper Beardly #Waylon Smithers Non-Playable Characters # Agnes Skinner # Allison Taylor # Arnie Pye # Blue Haired-Lawyer # Captain Horatio McCallister # Carl Carlson # Database # Dolph Starbeam # Dr. Hibbert # Dr. Nick Riviera # Duffman # Eddie # Fat Tony # Gil Gunderson # Helen Lovejoy # Herbert Powell # Herman Hermann # Itchy # Jacqueline Bouvier # Jimbo Jones # Johnny Tightlips # Kang # Kearney Zzyzwicz # Kent Brockman # Kirk Van Houten # Kodos # Legs # Lenny Leonard # Lewis Clark # Lou # Louie # Luann Van Houten # Luigi Risotto # Martin Prince # Miss Hoover # Mr. Teeny # Patty Bouvier # Poochie # Rainier Wolfcastle # The Rich Texan # Rod Flanders # Santa's Little Helper # Scratchy # Selma Bouvier # Sideshow Mel # Squeaky-Voiced Teen # Superintendent Gary Chalmers # Sydney Swift # Todd Flanders # Uter Zorker # Wendell Borton # The Yes Guy Levels # Evergreen Terrace # Springfield Elementary # Downtown # Burns' Mansion # Construction Site # Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Olde Fun Centre Mini Golf # Krustylu Studios # Springfield Mall # Itchy & Scratchy Land # Nuclear Power Plant # Springfield Gorge # Springfield Zoo # Barney's Bowl-A-Rama # Springfield Damn # Krustyland Cast *Hank Azaria as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Bumblebee Man, Captain Horatio McCallster, Carl Carlson, Clancy Wiggum, Cletus Spuckler, Comic Book Guy, Disco Stu, Dr. Nick Riviera, Duffman, Johnny Tightlips, Kirk Van Houten, Legs, Lou, Luigi Risotto, Moe Szyslak, Professor Frink, Snake Jailbird, Superintendent Gary Chalmers *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Database, Kearney Zzyzwicz, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Rod Flanders *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abraham Simpson, Arnie Pye, Barney Grumble, Blue-haired Lawyer, Gil Gunderson, Groudskeeper Willie, Hans Moleman, Itchy, Kodos, Krusty the Clown, Louie, Mayor Quimby, Mr. Teeny, Poochie, The Rich Texan, Santa's Little Helper, Sideshow Mel, Squeaky-Voiced Teen, The Yes Guy *Danny DevIto as Herbert Powell *Pamela Hayden as Allison Taylor, Jimbo Jones, Milhouse Van Houston, Todd Flanders *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Jacqueline Bouvier, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier *Tress MacNeille as Agnes Skinner, Dolph Starbeam *Joe Mantegna as Fat Tony *Maggie Roswell as Helen Lovehoy, Lewis Clark, Luann Van Houten, Miss Hoover *Harry Shearer as Charley Montgomery Burns, Eddie, Dr Hibbert, Herman Hermann, Jasper Beardly, Kang, Kent Brockman, Lenny Leonard, Ned Flanders, Otto Mann, Rainier Wolfcastle, Scratchy, Seymour Skinner, Waylon Smithers *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Russi Taylor as Martin Prince, Sydney Swift, Üter Zörker *Marcia Wallace as Edna Krabappel Soundtrack #All Along the Watchtower - The Jimi Hendrix Experience #All Star - Smash Mouth #All the Small Things - Blink-182 #Bad - Michael Jackson #Bawitdaba - Kid Rock #Blowin' in the Wild - Bob Dylan #Bullion - Millencolin #China Grave - The Doobie Brothers #Comfortably Numb - Pink Floyd #Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins #Do the Bartman - The Simpsons #(Don't Fear) The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult #Don't Stop - Fleetwood Mac #Everlong - Foo Fighters #Every Morning - Sugar Ray #Every Rose Has Its Thorn - Poison #Fly - Sugar Ray #Heroes - David Bowie #Highway to Hell - AC/DC #Mississippi Queen - Mountain #My Own Worst Enemy - Lit #Radar Love - Golden Earring #Rock You Like an Hurricane - Scorpions #Run Like an Antelope - Phish #Salvation - Rancid #The Seeker - The Who #Self Esteem - The Offspring #She Works Hard for the Money - Donna Summer #Show Me What You Got - Limp Bizkit #Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana #Smoke on the Water - Deep Purple #Start Me Up - The Rolling Stones #Sunshine of Your Love - Creem #The Impression That I Get - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones #Tubthumping - Chumbawumba #Warning - Green Day #We Built This City - Jefferson Airplane #Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N' Roses #Withs Arms Wide Open - Creed #You Sexy Thing - Hot Chocolate Character Dialogue This game was representing dialogue The Simpsons: Road Rage, The Simpsons Skateboarding and The Simpsons: Hit and Run, and new dialogue has add it! Homer Simpson *(Skater Selection) Whatever. *(Skater Selection) Homer 4 Hire at your service! *(Skater Selection) It's crashing time! *(Skater Selection) Let's do this thing! *(Skater Selection) Oh! Can I come? *(Skater Selection) Well, it's about time! *(Skater Selection) Okay, I didn't ask about your life story. *(Skater Selection) The what now? *(Skater Selection) Hurry up, I have to pee. *(While grinding) Eat my dust. *(While grinding) Just call me ''Air ''Homer! *(While grinding) Way to ignore the speed limits. *(While grinding) Woo-hoo! you should be in cannonball run. *(While grinding) USA! USA! *(While grinding) Touchdown! *(While grinding) Vengeance will be mine. *(While grinding) What was too easy. *(While grinding) USA! USA! *(While grinding) So long, suckers! *(While grinding) Woohoo! Alright! *(While grinding) That's a spicy meatball! *(While grinding) Did I do great or really great? *(While grinding) I am so smart, I am so smart, S-M-R-T--- I mean S-M-A-R-T! *(While grinding) I am the Champion! I AM THE CHAMPION! *(While grinding) Everybody sucks but me (singing) *(While grinding) I'm a Genius. *(While grinding) Damn Straight! *(While grinding) Thank You. *(While grinding) That was too easy. *(While grinding) Did I do great or really great? *(While grinding) In your face! *(Getting hurt) Yuks! *(Getting hurt) Ow! My ass! *(Getting hurt) Ow! My back! *(Getting hurt) Ow! My neck! *(Getting hurt) Ow! My head! *(Getting hurt) Hey, was up with that! *(Getting hurt) I feel bad about myself. *(Getting hurt) Please don't sue! *(Getting hurt) D'oh! *(Getting hurt) Well help me. *(Getting hurt) Son of a... *(Getting hurt) That... hurt. *(Getting hurt) This is so painful! *(Getting hurt) Why you skateboard... oh wait, that's Bart discussion? *(Getting hurt) Why me. *(Getting hurt) Boring! *(Getting hurt) Aw, I bit my tongue. *(Getting hurt) Aw, I swallowed my gum! *(Getting hurt) Mistakes were made! *(Getting hurt) I'm not a very good driv... I mean skater. *(Getting hurt) I have no insurance! *(Getting hurt) Nooooooooooooo! *(Getting hurt) Stupid skateboard into a video game! *(Getting hurt) I wish I had a dog with a saddle. *(Getting hurt) Ooh, I think I broke something. *(Getting hurt) D'oh! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Get outta my way, jerk-ass! *(Hitting Pedestrian) OK, that's a lawsuit. *(Hitting Pedestrian) What the! *(Hitting Pedestrian) You can kiss my hairy yellow butt? *(Hitting Pedestrian) As soon as I'm done scratching myself, you're history! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Hey! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Please don't sue. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Get of my case would ya. *(Hit by a car) I hope you didn't puke. *(Hit by a car) I not a very good driver! *(Hit by a car) D'oh! Sad clown. Why you torment me so? *(Hit by a car) Learn to drive dumbass! *(Hit by a car) Get the let out! *(Hit by a car) Move It? *(Mission Failed) Lousy generic villains. *(Mission Failed) Aw, this video game su-ucks! *(Mission Failed) Homer hates losing... HOMER SMASH! *(Mission Failed) Do you have any barf bags? I don't feel so good. *(Mission Failed) Would you like a receipt? Too bad! *(Mission Failed) Aw, I thought I was winning. *(Mission Failed) What do you mean "Game Over"? *(Mission Failed) Even I know you're lost. *(Mission Failed) Boring! See you later... LOSER! *(Mission Failed) You think your better than me. *(Mission Failed) D'oh! *(Mission Complete) I hope you didn't puke. *(Mission Complete) Alright! *(Mission Complete) Tip please! *(Mission Complete) I'm king of the world! *(Mission Complete) We're number 1. We're number 1. *(Mission Complete) Everybody sucks but me. *(Mission Complete) I win. *(Mission Complete) Now where's my parade. *(Mission Complete) Thank you. MARGE! Bart Simpson *(Skater Selection) Fine by me! *(Skater Selection) You got it! *(Skater Selection) Well am I glad to see you? *(Skater Selection) It's time for some Skating! Bart Simpson style! *(Skater Selection) Time to make some cold hard cash! (evil laugh) *(Skater Selection) Welcome to the Bart Zone. *(Skater Selection) Bart Simpson at your service. *(Skater Selection) So glad to be of service. *(Skater Selection) Welcome to your destination. *(While grinding) Eat my dust, dust eaters! *(While grinding) Cooool! *(While grinding) Oh-ho, that was the coolest. *(While grinding) This must be worth a fortune! *(While grinding) I'm the greatest of All-Time *(While grinding) What's my name? Boo-yah! *(While grinding) You're all mine! Mwa-ha-ha-ha! *(While grinding) All for Bart! *(While grinding) All right, that was so cool! *(While grinding) Cowabunga, dude! *(While grinding) I AM THE KING! *(While grinding) Bingo! *(While grinding) Glad to be of service. *(While grinding) Safe and sound. *(While grinding) Yeah! *(While grinding) Yeah, I totally rule! *(While grinding) And the crowd goes wild! *(While grinding) Give it up for America's bad boy! *(Getting hurt) I hope that didn't break my memory card. *(Getting hurt) Oops. *(Getting hurt) My butt hurts. *(Getting hurt) WHAT the..?? *(Getting hurt) Loser. *(Getting hurt) My ribs cost $900! *(Getting hurt) Oh, man, this sucks and blows! *(Getting hurt) Ugh, my ovaries! *(Getting hurt) Charlie horse! Charlie horse!! *(Getting hurt) Careful, I bruise easily. *(Getting hurt) Ow, my coccyx! *(Getting hurt) Eep! *(Getting hurt) Ow, my skull, my beautiful skull. *(Getting hurt) Come on, come on, I haven't got all day! *(Getting hurt) That's not fair! *(Getting hurt) This sucks. *(Getting hurt) Boring. *(Getting hurt) Ah, this sucks. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Whoa, got him. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Don't have a cow, man. I'll get you there. *(Hitting Pedestrian) I didn't do it. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Uh, get out of the way! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Alright, alright. Chill, man. *(Hit by a car) Get out of the car, man *(Hit by a car) Ow, my whole body! *(Hit by a car) Nice driven man *(Hit by a Car) Hey! Slower traffic on the right please! *(Mission Failed) Homer is going to strangle for this? *(Mission Failed) Oh, man. This sucks *(Mission Failed) Oh, come on. Just a few more seconds. *(Mission Failed) Nooooooooooooo... (pause) ...ooooooo! *(Mission Failed) Hurry up already, I'm gonna be late. *(Mission Failed) This sucks. I'm outta here. *(Mission Failed) I've had it. You're too slow. *(Mission Failed) You cheated! Cheater! *(Mission Failed) Not the detailing. Lisa Simpson *(Introduction) Welcome aboard. *(Introduction) Get ready for electric speed! *(While grinding) Incoming bad guy! *(While grinding) All for Lisa! *(While grinding) I go girl! *(While grinding) KID POWER! *(While grinding) Easy as pie! The number that is. *(While grinding) Hello Springfield! *(While grinding) Ah, sweet forward momentum! *(While grinding) I am the lizard queen *(While grinding) Ah, smell the fresh air. *(While grinding) HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! *(While grinding) I hope Justin Timberlake is watching me! *(Getting hurt) Oh, dear. *(Getting hurt) Oh, No! *(Getting hurt) You Maniac! *(Getting hurt) I hope Bart gets blamed for that. *(Getting hurt) That is assault, THAT IS ASSAULT! *(Getting hurt) Ow! *(Getting hurt) Ouch! *(Getting hurt) Ow! My hair! *(Getting hurt) Ow, come on! *(Getting hurt) Ow, my earings! *(Getting hurt) CURSE YOU BAM MARGERA! *(Getting hurt) I don't mean to be rude, but STEP ON IT!!!! *(Getting hurt) Hey those people have feelings. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Sorry, sorry? *(Hit by a Car) Marge Simpson *(Introduction) You got it. *(Introduction) I hope the traffic is nice. *(Introduction) Hold on tight! *(Introduction) (Laughs) Whatever you say. *(Introduction) You got it! *(Introduction) Hello there! *(Introduction) Welcome to my world! *(While grinding) Marge in charge! *(While grinding) No time for caution! *(While grinding) Easy... Easy! *(While grinding) (chuckles) Nice girls finish fast! *(While grinding) Steady, Marjory, steady. *(While grinding) Another day, another dollar. (laughs) *(While grinding) Easy come, easy go. *(While grinding) Everyone better stay out of my way! *(While grinding) Everyone's the winner. *(While grinding) You're a regular Jeff Gordon! *(Getting hurt) (chuckles) I shouldn't enjoy that. *(Getting hurt) You couldn't follow a parade! *(Getting hurt) Why do you keep hitting everything? *(Getting hurt) Ow, my tushy. Whoo! *(Getting hurt) Whoopsie *(Getting hurt) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *(Getting hurt) I hope they're alright. *(Getting hurt) Eh, I'll clean that up later *(Getting hurt) WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! *(Getting hurt) Look! No hands! *(Getting hurt) OH, MY GOODNESS! *(Getting hurt) Ice your wounds! *(Getting hurt) Are you blind? *(Getting hurt) Oh, my HEAVENS! *(Getting hurt) Son of a biscuit! *(Getting hurt) You do better next time! Possibility *(Getting hurt) Smashy, smashy! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Don't pressure me! *(Hitting Pedestrian) It was an accident? *(Hitting Pedestrian) Bare careful. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Move it or lose it buster! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Sorry but really I need a hurry. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Move your keister Meister! *(Mission Failed) Huh. I could've sworn I had more time left. *(Mission Failed) Oh, well. I had a good run. *(Mission Failed) Marge has to go now. *(Mission Failed) Well, I guess it didn't work out. See you later. Nelson Muntz *(Skater Selection) Time for some mass destruction man! *(While grinding) Look out! *(While grinding) Adiós, dork! *(While grinding) That was pretty good... for a lamewad *(While grinding) So long dude rag. *(While grinding) Eh, I had better. *(While grinding) That ride was fine as fresh huckleberries. *(While grinding) Smell you later! *(Getting hurt) Aw crud! *(Getting hurt) So long, do-rag! *(Getting hurt) I taste blood! *(Getting hurt) I'll find you someday! *(Getting hurt) Are you coming on to me? *(Getting hurt) You're an Octowussy!! *(Getting hurt) You suck, man. *(Getting hurt) You suck! Ha-ha! *(Getting hurt) You driving like a granny *(Getting hurt) Smashy! Smashy! Otto Mann *(Skater Selection) Whoa dude, I'm glad you came along. *(Skater Selection) Man this is gonna be wicked cool. *(Skater Selection) Yeah I'm really, more of a house of the holy man myself. *(While grinding) Oh yeah! *(While grinding) Dude, put the heavy metal to the petal!! *(While grinding) You're totally rock! *(While grinding) Whoa, man that was awesome. *(While grinding) Yeah! *(While grinding) Yeah! I totally rule! *(While grinding) ZEPPELIN RULES!!!! *(While grinding) Man, this is going to be wicked cool. *(While grinding) All right! *(While grinding) Awesome! *(While grinding) Rock on, dude! *(While grinding) This is way better than driving those stupid kids. *(While grinding) If I leave here tomorrow, Would you still remember me? *(While grinding) This is for Spinal Tap! *(Getting hurt) Whoops! *(Getting hurt) Whoa, where did that come from? *(Getting hurt) Don't harsh my metal man! *(Getting hurt) Whoa, that was the big one. *(Getting hurt) Whoa, spilled my pudding. *(Getting hurt) Oh no, my tapes! *(Getting hurt) Don't harsh my mellow man. *(Getting hurt) Oh man that sucks. *(Getting hurt) Whoa, see you around brother. *(Getting hurt) Chill out, you'll get there in time. *(Getting hurt) Watch your step. *(Getting hurt) Ohhh, I hate comin' down....... *(Getting hurt) Whoa, that is weak. *(Getting hurt) Uh oh! *(Getting hurt) What do you mean I've failed? Did I hit all or some? *(Getting hurt) Whoa my shoes are talking to me. *(Getting hurt) I can't feel my hair growing. Professor Frink *(Introduction) Alright then! *(Introduction) Welcome fellow earthling! *(While grinding) Professor Frink rides again! *(While grinding) I love the pull of gravity in the morning. *(While grinding) Control limited! *(While grinding) Oh boy, I like this! *(While grinding) That was Frink-tastic If I say so myself! *(While grinding) Professor Frink, rides again! *(While grinding) Hey Hey! *(While grinding) Oh, that was incredible! *(While grinding) Oh, that was impressive! *(While grinding) Excelsior! *(Getting hurt) Skaters don't involved science. *(Getting hurt) My wife is going to kill me. *(Getting hurt) Oh dear the failure with the crying and the blaming and the calls to mommy! *(Getting hurt) OHHH, I didn't mean to hit a person!!! *(Getting hurt) That monkey is going to pay! *(Getting hurt) Hey! Watch it, buster! *(Getting hurt) Oh good Lord! *(Getting hurt) Ow, the collision, it hurts me! *(Getting hurt) Ow! that was my elbow! *(Getting hurt) Ow with the hurt thing! *(Getting hurt) Why you worthless hunk of junk! *(Getting hurt) You're a disgrace skaters everywhere! *(Getting hurt) Whoa! Krusty the Clown *(Introduction) Millions of children watch my show! Alright thousands! Okay dozens... *(Introduction) Time to make some moola! *(Introduction) Welcome friends! *(Introduction) What are you looking at? Have you ever seen a drunk clown before? *(Introduction) Oi-Vay! *(Introduction) Don't be frightened by my appearence. I am a trained professional harlequin. *(Introduction) What's the matter? You never seen a clown car before? *(Introduction) Hey-Hey! Time to make some kablingy, I mean mazoolians. *(While grinding) Bingo! *(While grinding) This is too easy. *(While grinding) Hey hey! *(While grinding) This clown ain't fooling around. *(While grinding) Do I like THIS? *(While grinding) Hey Hey look at me kids! *(Getting hurt) Ow! My shoes! *(Getting hurt) Hey, you paid by the day. *(Getting hurt) Careful don't sit on Mr. Teeny *(Getting hurt) Oh great! I just had another heart attack! *(Getitng hurt) Ahh! I can't feel my clown nose *(Getting hurt) AW CRAP! *(Getting hurt) What a tragedy. (Laughs) *(Getting hurt) What's a clown gotta do to get ahead these days? *(Getting hurt) My agent is SO fired. *(Getting hurt) Uh, what do I have to do to make you people happy? *(Getting hurt) Uh, I once nailed a groupie there. *(Getting hurt) Uh, maybe I should stick to my day job. *(Getting hurt) I have a lot of anger! *(Getting hurt) I SWEAR I NEVER TOUCHED YOUR DAUGHTER!! AND SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS EIGHTEEN!!!! *(Getting hurt) Great! I the worst skate ever since Jerry Lewis *(Hitting Pedestrian) Hey what's the big idea! *(Hit by a car) These mashugana drivers are VERKAKTE!! (CRAPPY!) *(Hit by a car) Eat clown car jerks! *(Mission Failed) Whatever. Chief Wiggum *(Introduction) Time to dish out some justice. Wiggum style! *(Introduction) Never fear. Chief Wiggum is around. *(Introduction) It's Wiggum time! *(Introduction) Never fear. Chief Wiggum is around. *(Introduction) You got big Wiggy Style! *(Introduction) Official police business. I'll tell you where I'm going, but then I'd have to kill ya. *(Introduction) I tel you to buckle up but, someone stole the Seatbelts *(While grinding) Ah Crime doesn't take a vacation, but I do. *(While grinding) See you around, dirt-bag. *(While grinding) Good thing I don't answer that 911 call. *(While grinding) Stay out from drugs, stay in school! Yada-yada-yada! *(While grinding) Nice Work Clancy! *(While grinding) You sure know how to speed. *(While grinding) All for Wiggum! *(While grinding) Take me Downtown! *(While grinding) Clancy's Got you now! *(While grinding) I speed pretty good for a Cop! *(While grinding) Score one for Wiggum! *(While grinding) Just think how fast we would go if my siren worked? *(While grinding) Good thing this car belongs to the city! (laugh) *(While grinding) Good thing I don't answer that 911 call. *(While grinding) The law says you're not supposed to skate around, but what the heck? *(While grinding) I guess pigs really can fly! *(While grinding) Easy money. *(While grinding) Clancy goes up! *(Getting hurt) SOMEONE CALL THE COPS! *(Getting hurt) Ow, my tushie. *(Getting hurt) Ow! Sat on my gun! *(Getting hurt) I don't think you know where you're going. *(Getting hurt) Whoa, that was a big one. *(Getting hurt) Sorry buddy, I just too slow! *(Getting hurt) I am outta here! *(Getting hurt) What's the big Idea! *(Getting hurt) Don't be alarmed. I'm a professional...badge...guy. *(Getting hurt) Help! Oh, God, I've fallen into the batter rack! *(Getting hurt) Smashy! Smashy! *(Getting hurt) Time to bring home the bacon! Namely me! *(Getting hurt) Ouch! Where's my hat! *(Getting hurt) I'd call for an ambulance, but those guys are jerks. *(Getting hurt) Good thing I'm cop or I'd be in real trouble? *(Hitting Pedestrian) Uh, don't take me badge I need it for staff. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Don't sit on my gun? *(Hitting Pedestrian) Be cool purp. *(Hitting Pedestrian) I'm Judge Jury and Executioner! *(HItting Pedestrian) Err, police business, move it. *(Hitting Pedestrian) That's a moving violation. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Sorry buddy, I just too slow! *(Hitting Pedestrian) How dare you, I'm placing you under arrest for hitting me while I'm trying to skate! *(Hit by a car) You hurt my feelings! *(Hit by a car) What is this, Grand Theft Auto? Get out of there! *(Hit by a car) Boy you really creamed them that time! *(Hit by a car) He was probably a criminal! *(Mission Failed) Hey no fair... I was just getting warmed up. *(Mission Failed) Hurry up, I won't give you a ticket. *(Mission Failed) I'll have to investigate later. *(Mission Failed) Ha, cry baby! Barney Grumble *(Introduction) Sure thing, madam president. BURP!!! *(Introduction) Last call. *(Introduction) Whoa, its my turn to skate already??! *(Introduction) Hi There! (burps) *(Introduction) Oh I get it. Skateboard! *(Introduction) Now how to I skate again! *(While grinding) BURP!!! *(While grinding) Yay, I won something!! ... What was it???? *(While grinding) Here we are. *(While grinding) There will go! *(While grinding) Alright! *(While grinding) Hey, this isn't so hard. *(While grinding) Alright, we made it! *(While grinding) Allright, I promise I'll try my best not to throw up! *(Getting hurt) Whoa, watch where you're going. *(Getting hurt) Oh, the world's gone crazy! *(Getting hurt) So much violence in the world today. *(Getting hurt) Ow! I going to barg now! *(Getting hurt) Sheesh. Why is everyone in such a rush? *(Getting hurt) Next time I'll do better, I promise. BURP!!! *(Getting hurt) NOOOOOOOO! Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!!!! *(Getting hurt) Don't pressure me. *(Getting hurt) Uh oh, I think I ate a bug... *(Getting hurt) ARRRGH, WHERE'D THE GROUND GO?!?!?! *(Getting hurt) Whoopsie daisy! *(Getting hurt) Go back to your own planet! *(Getting hurt) Whooooaaa, I don't feel so good. *(Getting hurt) Why, you're DRUNKER THAN *I* AM!!!!! *(Getting hurt) Get us killed, why don'tcha? *(Hitting Pedestrian) Whoa, where do you come from. Groundskeeper Wille *(Introduction) Get ready for some big Willie style! *(Introduction) Oh I hope my old tractor has enough power left in here! *(Introduction) Sit back and enjoy the ride! *(Introduction) My name's Willie. Groundskeeper Willie! *(Introduction) Don't worry, Willie's got you now! *(Introduction) Get in, and help yourself to the lawn clippings! *(While grinding) WHO'S WILLIE NOW?!?! *(While grinding) Make way for Willie! *(While grinding) You never tangle with a greased Scotsman! *(While grinding) Never doubt a Scotsman. *(While grinding) Blame the haggis! *(While grinding) Another successful delivery! *(While grinding) Sorry about the stink. Willie's been cleanin' out tha PUKE bucket! *(While grinding) Willie on the rise! *(While grinding) There ya go! *(While grinding) Ie, this is so much better than scrubbing the urinals! *(While grinding) I'm so happy, I'm gonna play my bagpipes till they burst! *(While grinding) You're ain't a Englishman is ya! *(While grinding) No Tip! Hey, a fellow Scotsman! *(Getting hurt) I'll cover your muckers! *(Getting hurt) Ow, my 6-pack! *(Getting hurt) I'm giving all you got, you can't take no more! *(Getting hurt) That's gonna leave a mark! *(Getting hurt) Exactly Bravehart, aren't ya! *(Getting hurt) Oof!! Argh!! Oh!! Agh!! Uh!! Ah!! *(Getting hurt) Don't make me throw my caber at ya! *(Getting hurt) Don't make Willie angry! You wouldn't like Willie when he's angry! *(Getting hurt) The Scots have a word for you... CRAP! *(Getting hurt) I have brought disgrace upon my entire clan! *(Getting hurt) Uh, you didn't even get a Willie a chance! *(Getting hurt) Willie's failed to skate do ya! *(Getting hurt) God dammit! *(Getting hurt) No tip?! Aye,a fellow Scot!! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Get Out, I'm late to see the ProClaimers! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Can you see I'm in a hurry? *(Hitting Pedestrian) Get Out, or I'll reck your face! *(Hitting Pedestrian) I Gotcha *(Mission Failed) I did not cry when I hang my father for stealing a pig, but I'll cry now! *(Mission Failed) You got to be kidding me. I'm just getting warmed up. Abraham Simpson *(Introduction) Hot diggidy, let's go go go! *(Introduction) Hop in junior, times are wasting. *(Introduction) You're with Abe now! *(While grinding) I'm afraid of the future! *(While grinding) Hot diggidy *(While grinding) Bye. Oh now I'm alone. Oh well. *(While grinding) How 'bout them apples? *(While grinding) What year is this? *(While grinding) Do you have my pills? *(While grinding) There's my pelvis! *(While grinding) Move it! I'm not dead yet! *(While grinding) Ah, I leprechaun. *(While grinding) Move it, milkshake! *(While grinding) So long, milkshake! *(While grinding) Give my best to the new deal. *(While grinding) Get out of my way! Every minute might be my last! *(While grinding) Back in my day, we called sandwiches 'Flat Freddy', it cost four playing cards a bite. *(Getting hurt) Look where you're goin' ya idiot! *(Getting hurt) You didn't think we'd make it, did ya? *(Getting hurt) This isn't fair! *(Getting hurt) Did I hit something! *(Getting hurt) Don't send me back to the home. *(Getting hurt) Would somebody tell me what just happened? *(Getting hurt) Damn teenagers. *(Getting hurt) Oh, did I do something wrong. *(Getting hurt) Please don't tell anyone I did this *(Getting hurt) Ow! My metal skull! *(Getting hurt) I don't know. *(Getting hurt) I'm lost? Aaaaah! *(Getting hurt) Well, I'm off to die now. *(Getting hurt) Oh, I'm going to heaven! *(Getting hurt) Where are you taking me...To HELL!? *(Getting hurt) Am I going to jail for that? Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *(Introduction) That is okay with me *(Introduction) Here we go *(Introduction) Another satisfied customer. *(Introduction) Get ready for the ride of your life! *(While grinding) I having so much fun. *(While grinding) Vishnu here i come! *(While grinding) I am higher and a maharishi! *(While grinding) Your speediness will be rewarded in the next life *(While grinding) Hindu, coming through. *(While grinding) Oh, Shiva smiles on such behaviour. *(While grinding) 300 horses of convenient power! *(While grinding) Look out! My flesh is less resilient than it looks! *(While grinding) How are you this fine day? *(While grinding) I am a lean, mean, vindaloo machine! *(While grinding) I having so much fun! *(While grinding) Move it, cracker! *(Getting hurt) Ah, come on! Be chicken! *(Getting hurt) What are you trying to prove with this crazy skating? *(Getting hurt) Agh! I smashed my skull. *(Getting hurt) Whoa, no! *(Getting hurt) Your failure shames you... yes, you! *(Getting hurt) What in the hell were you thinking? *(Getting hurt) Ha! Clean up in Aisle One. *(Getting hurt) This is not good for my insurance. *(Getting hurt) What are you trying to prove with this crazy driving? *(Getting hurt) Thank you, come again. *(Getting hurt) Oh, get out of the way, silly pedestrian! *(Getting hurt) Looks like at the end of the road for Apu. *(Getting hurt) I feel like an untouchable. *(Getting hurt) I have brought shame to my family and my store. *(Getting hurt) Oh dear. *(Getting hurt) That was the worst trip I have ever been on. *(Getting hurt) I would not have flagged you down had I known of your slowness! *(Getting hurt) Thank you for not dodging! *(Getting hurt) Try this new health bar, made from entire chocolate. Moe Szyslak *(Introduction) And away we MOE! *(Introduction) God, you depress me. *(Introduction) You're coming with me. *(Introduction) Let's go I ain't got all day. *(Introduction) Another satisfied customer. *(Introduction) Just get me out of here, no questions alright, I'll pay handsomely! *(Introduction) See you around, less I see you first. *(Introduction) I hear that. *(Introduction) You got it. *(While grinding) Moe money, Moe money. *(While grinding) Another day, another money pile. *(While grinding) Adiós ya useless tool. *(While grinding) Hold on to your hat Mac. *(While grinding) There ya go. *(While grinding) YOINK! *(While grinding) On the Moe. *(While grinding) Ha Ha! Score one for the bartender. *(While grinding) Where do I tell the guys at the free clinic. *(While grinding) I should try this with the Dame's. *(While grinding) Their moose your puke pale. *(While grinding) So long loser. *(While grinding) Their you go! *(Getting hurt) I hope that was a cat? *(Getting hurt) Ow I sat on my roids! *(Getting hurt) Oh, I'm getting a lot of brain swelling. *(Getting hurt) Alright, enough is enough. *(Getting hurt) Why do i always get the slow ones. Sheesh! *(Getting hurt) Well, it's back to bartending for me. *(Getting hurt) Oh, come on! *(Getting hurt) WHOOOAAAAHHH!!!! SWEET MOTHER OF MIKE!! *(Getting hurt) Ah, geez, I was just gonna get good at this. (sigh) *(Getting hurt) Ugh, everything I touch turns to CRAP... *(Getting hurt) Oh, I'm gonna die lonely and ugly and dead... *(Getting hurt) Aw geez not again. *(Getting hurt) I don't go where you work and tell you you're running out of time! *(Getting hurt) Quit your whining already. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Step on It! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Watch where you're going ya moron! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Thanks for nothing pal, next time I'll walk! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Hey, what's the big Idea! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Cut it out I'm getting a lot of brain swelling. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Outta way puke bag. *(Hitting Pedestrian) You jerks Okay! *(Hit by a car) Learn to drive. *(Hit by a car) Stop the car, or I'll punch you in the neck. *(Hit by a car) It's okay, car crashes turn me on. *(Hit by a car) What's the big Idea where are you going. *(Hit by a car) I'LL SMASH YA SPINES! *(Mission Failed) Well, it's back to bartending for me. *(Mission Failed) That's CHEATING! *(Mission Failed) Ah geez! This is the happiest day of my pathetic existence. *(Mission Failed) Oh I'm gonnad die lonely and ugly and dead! *(Mission Failed) I was born to fail. *(Mission Failed) Newsflash - you suck! *(Mission Failed) Why me. *(Mission Failed) I'm out of here. Ned Flanders *(Introduction) Ned Flanders at your service. *(Introduction) Oooh Ned Flanders can't wait! *(Introduction) Hi diddly ho-neighbor! *(While grinding) Slow and steady wins the race! *(While grinding) Hold on tight friend. *(While grinding) Score one for old Neddy. *(While grinding) I CAN FLY! Temporarily. *(While grinding) You have a nice day now. *(While grinding) That was fa diddly ask, thanks a lot! *(While grinding) Woo-ho, that was quick. *(While gridning) Okely-dokely! *(Getting hurt) Oh, dear GOD, what have I DONE??? *(Getting hurt) Oh dear, maybe I should have walked! *(Getting hurt) Not to worry, next time I'll sure do better. *(Getting hurt) Well, sure, Neddy, that wasn't so bad, was it? *(Getting hurt) Oww. *(Getting hurt) Friend, I don't think you're doing to last too long out here skating like that. *(Getting hurt) Oh dear, Neddy's late! Oh well. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Whoa, look out there fella! Reverend Lovejoy *(Introduction) Come and ride in the Lord's chariot. *(Introduction) Time to make some filthy, FILTHY money! *(Introduction) Welcome to the Kingdom of God. *(Introduction) Sounds good to me. *(While grinding) Repent your sins and ride with God friend! *(While grinding) Oh that's super. *(While grinding) Verily I say unto thee... GOTCHA! *(While grinding) Alright then. *(While grinding) I'm soaring the Angels *(While grinding) ...And which they entered forth into the world and they were happy. *(While grinding) I am truly up but chosen one. *(While grinding) Go in peace my child! *(Getting hurt) And another one joins the (ahem) Kingdom of Heaven... *(Getting hurt) Oh dear God! What have I done? *(Getting hurt) Lords and Patience BUT IT DO NOT! *(Getting hurt) May the Good Lord forgive you, BECAUSE I WON'T!!! *(Getting hurt) That was the worst skating I have ever seen! MAY YOU BURN IN HELL!!! *(Getting hurt) Do not worry my child. *(Getting hurt) Don't worry about it my fair child. *(Getting hurt) Hey watch were your going! *(Getting hurt) Have no fear, GOD will protect us! *(Getting hurt) They rest in peace. *(Getting hurt) Lord, what have I done to offend thee? *(Hitting Pedestrian) Get ou of the way, for the Love of GOD! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Ooh, you will be Punished for your transgression? Snake Jailbird *(Skater Selection) Alright, let's row! *(Skater Selection) Let's go dude! *(Skater Selection) Awesome, Thanks a lot dude! *(Skater Selection) No problem dude. *(Skater Selection) Alright, let's go smash things! *(Skater Selection) *(While grinding) Alright, time to pay up dude! *(While grinding) Yeah, chick love it when I do this. *(While grinding) Oh, yeah! Mindless destruction. *(While grinding) Bombs away! *(While grinding) Awesome! *(While grinding) This is so much better than being in prison. *(While grinding) One side, road-hog dude! *(While grinding) Whoa, dude! *(While grinding) Totally, awesome! *(While grinding) I love the smell of gasoline and horny *(Getting hurt) This is so shame! *(Getting hurt) Dude, you'd better not have break my skateboard! *(Getting hurt) Oh, like, NO! *(Getting hurt) Dude, you're more reckless than me. *(Getting hurt) Oh, I'm going to mess you up. *(Getting hurt) Dude! You are, like, SO dead!! *(Getting hurt) Hey! That's totally not supposed to happen! *(Getting hurt) This town is going to pay for this... *(Getting hurt) You totally suck! *(Getting hurt) Dude, be careful with your skating! *(Getting hurt) Not cool, Dude!! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Bummer, I was so getting in the groove! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Bummer, be careful! *(Hitting Pedestrian) I am so sorry dude! *(Mission Failed)) This town is so dumb! Bumblebee Man *(Skater Selection) Gracias, I guess. (Thank you, I guess.) *(Skater Selection) Mi horvia, muchas gracias. (My horvia, thank you very much) *(While grinding) Adelante!! Adelante!! (Forward!! Forward!!) *(While grinding) Mas rapido por favor! (Faster please!) *(While grinding) No es facil. (Is not easy) *(While grinding) Bien (Alright) *(While grinding) Ha Ha! *(Getting hurt) Ay, mi hígado (Ow, my liver) *(Getting hurt) Aye aye aye. *(Getting hurt) Ay me agahon. *(Getting Hurt) Ay yi yi, ¿por qué es tan cruel el mundo? (Ay yi yi, why is the world so cruel?!) *(Mission Failed) ¿Por qué estás patinando en la dirección incorrecta? (Why are you skating in the wrong direction?!) Comic Book Guy *(Introduction) Behold, the new improve skater! *(Introduction) Silence Tony Hawk, there's a new skater in town!! *(Introduction) Greetings skating! *(Introduction) Welcome True Believers! *(Introduction) Comic Book Guy ASSEMBLE! *(Introduction) *(While grinding) Stan Lee will be proud as I am? *(While grinding) WARP SPEED!! *(While grinding) I need full impulse power! *(While grinding) I am the best skater ever since Batman. *(While grinding) Look out below! *(While grinding) That ride was adequate! *(While grinding) Excelsior! *(Getting hurt) Worst, video game ever! *(Getting hurt) Worst, skating, ever! *(Getting hurt) Worst, trip, ever! *(Getting hurt) Worst, Tony Hawk, ever! *(Getting hurt) I hope I LAND on something I HATE! *(Getting hurt) We don't have deflector shields, you know. *(Getting hurt) Direct hit! I need more power! *(Getting hurt) I spilled my Squishee! *(Hitting Pedestrian) I came under attack by a pedestrian! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Get out of my way, insect! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Over my dead body! *(Hitting Pedestrian) You are a classic fool. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Oh, thanks a lot, Mr "I-Can't-Walk-Without-Hurting-Someone!" *(Hit by a Car) I have been hit by a unexplained fake-able Batmoblie! *(Hit by a Car) I will rather destroy your car with my cannonball? *(Mission Failed) I'll come back!!! *(Mission Failed) I'm not happy with this! *(Mission Failed) Mission denied! Please try again! Edna Krabappel *(Introduction) Ugh, I've has enough of those kids. *(Introduction) Just where are you taking me? *(Introduction) Get a move on, Buster! *(Introduction) Hello Buster! *(Introduction) See you around! *(Introduction) Over here Dummy? *(While grinding) Well, you sure skate better than Seymour! *(While grinding) That skate gets an A+. *(While grinding) I'd give that skate a C. *(While grinding) OK, I will get that as a B+. *(While grinding) WOW. *(While grinding) Oooh Seymour will be pride of this? *(While grinding) Oh-ho ho ho ho! *(While grinding) HA! *(While grinding) The Girl could take used to this! *(Getting hurt) I smudged my lipstick! *(Getting hurt) this is no good! *(Getting hurt) Bart Simpson needs a detention for this! *(Getting hurt) So long, sucker! Ha! *(Getting hurt) What's the big idea buster! *(Getting hurt) I could get Bart Simpson an F+. *(Getting hurt) Thanks a lot! *(Getting hurt) I'm not asking for the directions *(Getting hurt) Mmm, you're skating gets a D-minus. *(Getting hurt) What's the big idea, Buster? *(Getting hurt) Now I'll never see Paris. *(Getting hurt) Heh, men NEVER ask for directions.... *(Getting hurt) You're slower than my students. *(Getting hurt) You don't answer to me, I don't answer to you! *(Getting hurt) Not cool! Ralph Wiggum *(Introduction) Wait for Ralph. *(Intorduction) I choo, choo, choose you. *(Introduction) Ralph Wiggum is a next skater in the world! *(While grinding) Ralph Ralph Ralph! Ralph Ralph Ralph! *(While grinding) When the doctor said i didn't have worms anymore. That was the happiest day of my life. *(While grinding) It's OK I'm not good at things either. Miss Hoover says I'll get used to it. *(While grinding) Go banana. *(While grinding) My cat is better than you are?? *(While grinding) I like coconuts! *(While grinding) When I grow up, I wanna be a next Tony Hawk! *(While grinding) WHOA!!! *(While grinding) Yay, look at me! I am Steve Caballero. *(While grinding) I like Andrew Reynolds! *(While grinding) Look out Lisa, Ralph in Charge! *(Wihle grinding) Wee, I'm like a little birdy! *(Getting hurt) I just made an uh-oh. *(Getting hurt) I bit my tongue! *(Getting hurt) I bent my Wookie!! *(Getting hurt) The doctor said I won't have any nosebleeds if I stuck my finger up my nose. *(Getting hurt) Chicken legs are scary. *(Getting hurt) Skating is dangerous! *(Getting hurt) Ralph in Danger! *(Getting hurt) Ralph alert! Ralph alert! *(Getting hurt) I spilled my urine! *(Getting hurt) My teeth came out. *(Getting hurt) I'm scared. *(Getting hurt) Ow my beautiful Face. *(Getting hurt) My tummy doesn't like your skating. *(Getting hurt) Fireworks make my ears yowl. *(Getting hurt) My daddy's gonna put you in jail, bye. *(Getting hurt) You're a stupid head who's stupid. *(Getting hurt) Now we're lost! (cries) *(Getting hurt) Maybe Bart teaches me next time on how to skate! *(Getting hurt) Help! You're hitting my special area! (crying) *(Hit by a car) My tummy doesn't like you're driving! Milhouse Van Houston *(Introduction) Uh, thanks! You rock the house! *(Introduction) Everyone's coming up Milhouse! *(Introduction) Thanks A-Lot. That was really quick. *(While grinding) All right! That was great! *(While grinding) Look at me, Bart! *(Getting hurt) All right! What's the big idea? *(Getting hurt) Now I'm late, Thanks for nothing. *(Getting hurt) I SWALLOWED MY RETAINER.....! *(Getting hurt) Ow! I need new undies! *(Getting hurt) Why am i so hated? *(Getting hurt) Ow, I can't see without my glasses. *(Getting hurt) Wha, why'd you do that? *(Getting hurt) I can't see? *(Getting hurt) Watch out! *(Getting hurt) AAAAGH! *(Getting hurt) Oh Come on now. *(Getting hurt) Ow my kidneys! *(Getting hurt) I FEEL BARFY! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Why don't you watch where you're going. *(Hitting Pedestrian) You hurt me, nothing gives you that right? Seymour Skinner *(Introduction) Welcome! *(Introduction) *(Introduction) *(Introduction) *(While grinding) This is clever! *(While grinding) Bravo. *(While grinding) Whoa, that certainly was a big one. *(While grinding) Nah that was Adequate. *(Getting hurt) That was simply awful, simply awful! *(Getting hurt) I've seem to slow myself! *(Getting hurt) My mother is going to killed me! *(Getting hurt) My Superintendent going to fire me! *(Getting hurt) You need to listen to punctuality. *(Getting hurt) I can't approve of your recklessness, but we got here fast *(Getting hurt) Hmph, Now I'm tardy. *(Getting hurt) Are you kidnapping me? *(Getting hurt) Next time i'll take the bus. *(Getting hurt) Ouch! I hope I broke my glasses. *(Getting hurt) Now I'm Tardy Mayor Quimby *(Introduction) Thank you fair citizen. *(Introduction) This is the Mayor of Springfield! *(While grinding) I need to be careful! *(While grinding) Whoa! *(While grinding) Vote Quimby. *(Getting hurt) You Idiot! *(Getting hurt) Stop you idiot! *(Getting hurt) What's the big idea? *(Getting hurt) You're a disgrace, Vote Quimby. *(Getting hurt) That was so slow I'm going to have my bodyguard beat you severely! *(Getitng hurt) That was very stupid! *(Getitng hurt) I am now the worst skater of all time under power as Mayor of Spirngfield. *(Getting hurt) This is the worst that I ever done since I ride along with Bill Clinton. *(Getting hurt) Ouch! I don't wanna lose my pens! *(Getting hurt) My Paperwork. *(Getting hurt) That's it i'm suing every skater about my actions! *(Getting hurt) Let's not do that again! *(Getting hurt) Ow my buttocks! *(Getting hurt) Ow, You know who I am? Charles Montgomery Burns *(Introduction) I'll be watching you. *(Introduction) You choose me, ha-ha, excellent! *(Introduction) Ah-Ha, Well done. *(Introduction) As you wish! *(Introduction) Pah, climb aboard Burns Transit my low-functioning friend. Leave to driving to us. *(Introduction) Ah, another day. Another set of irradiated passengers. Excellent. *(While grinding) Oooh, look at me now! *(While grinding) Time is money! *(While grinding) Confound your impudence! *(While grinding) Excellent! *(While grinding) Ha-ha! Who's wearing the cat's pajamas now? *(While grinding) Whoa! *(While grinding) Whoa there! *(While grinding) Forget Homer Simpson, I am the king! *(While grinding) Smithers with be proud of me. *(Getting hurt) Smithers You're Fired! *(Getting hurt) You'll pay dearly! *(Getting hurt) You'll rule the day, you crossed C. Montgomery Burns! *(Getting hurt) I've seen circus chimps who drive better than you do! *(Getting hurt) What's the meaning of this?? *(Getting hurt) Come on. Come on! WHILE WE'RE YOUNG! *(Getting hurt) What in Blazes? *(Getting hurt) I won't forget this. *(Getting hurt) Mock my words you inbecile. *(Getting hurt) You're only prolonging the inevitable, my friend. *(Getting hurt) I haven't felt this much pep since the night I cold-cocked Calvin Coolidge. *(Getting hurt) Ouch, That hurts my elbow! *(Getting hurt) Ow my forehead! *(Getting hurt) You have any idea who's was responsible for this? *(Getting hurt) Please, don't do that again! *(Getting hurt) Blast! *(Getting hurt) Ow my skeleton bones! *(Hitting Pedestrian) How dare you! *(HItting Pedestrian) Blast your eye to Hades! *(Hitting Pedestrian) Get that rid of the rattle-trap out of my sight! *(Hitting Pedestrian) How dare you defy me. *(Hitting Pedestrian) Just what do you think you're doing? *(Hit by a car) Watch where you're going, you brain-dead moron! *(Hit by a car) Get that rustbucket off the road, you Idiot! *(Hit by a car) Let the fools have their automobiles, I'd say. *(Hit by a car) You simpering fool! You get that rattle-trap off the road! *(Hit by a car) How dare you! Get that wretched automobile OFF THE ROAD!! *(Mission Failed) You'll regret this! *(Mission Failed) You win this round, but we'll be back. *(Mission Failed) You haven't seen the last of me. *(Mission Failed) Blast! We'll meet again, my friend. Oh-ho, we'll meet again. *(Mission Failed) You win this round, but we'll be back. Cletus Spuckler *(Introduction) Howdy there! *(While grinding) Yeehaw! *(While grinding) COO-WEE! *(Getting hurt) Whatever happened is none of my business. *(Getting hurt) Just put some butter on the wound, It'll be fine. *(Getting hurt) Stop talking nonsense! *(Getting hurt) Cletus is bringing the pain! Disco Stu *(Introduction) Introducing, Skater Stu! *(Introduction) Oh Hi! *(Introduction) Skater Stu is ready, I mean, Disco Stu! *(Introduction) All-Right! *(Introduction) Rock and Roll for Disco Stu! *(Getting hurt) Disco Stu wishes he'd gone as Marvin Graye! *(Getting hurt) My Disco glasses, where it go? *(Getting Hurt) Oops! Disco Stu will have to try again! *(Getting hurt) What is a matter with you man! *(Getting hurt) Disco Stu, shall never die! Hans Moleman *(Introduction) Hello! *(Introduction) Greetings old friend! *(Introduction) Oh, you choose me! *(Introduction) I'm a very lonely man! *(Introduction) Thank you. *(While grinding) I thought I was slow. *(While grinding) Whoa! Look at me! *(While grinding) I'm so alone. *(While grinding) Missed me, loser. *(While grinding) Weeeeee. *(While grinding) Oh boy! *(While grinding) My Goodness! I unstoppable! *(While grinding) How did I do that? *(Getting hurt) I did a bad thing! *(Getting hurt) I Don't live to die! *(Getting hurt) I'm too Old for skate. *(Getting hurt) All I know is pain. *(Getting hurt) My wrinkle hurts. *(Getting hurt) Ow, the pain! *(Getting hurt) Now I'm blind. *(Getting hurt) I see a bright light. Is that Heaven? *(Getting hurt) I have flu in my lungs. *(Getting hurt) This was the high night of my life. *(Getting hurt) Ow, I hit my head. *(Getting hurt) My brain is bleeding. *(Getting hurt) I'm all DEAD inside.... *(Getting hurt) Not again. *(Getting hurt) I don't have insurance *(Mission Failed) Oh, this is taking too long! *(Mission Failed) Goodbye, loser! Jasper Beardly *(Introduction) See you around. *(Introduction) Howdy! *(Introduction) Howdy-hoo! *(Introduction) Hm. You choose me, that's ad paddloin'. *(Introduction) If I'm old to skate, all right, I'll try! *(While grinding) Wow-wee, Abraham will be so proud of me? *(While grinding) Oh My! *(While grinding) Wow. *(While grinding) Hm, I'd say that's a new record. *(While grinding) Saw that coming. *(While grinding) Hmph, I see faster. *(While grinding) Now That's a paddlin'. *(While grinding) Oh, are we in the future yet? *(While grinding) Forget the Past, skating is my future, and that's a paddlin'. *(While grinding) Yay, this is Old School right here. *(While grinding) I love it! *(Getting hurt) I'm to old for this! *(Getting hurt) Why did you do that. *(Getting hurt) Would you stop that? *(Getting hurt) Whoa, I'm getting dizzy. *(Getting hurt) Hmph, Next time I'll take the bus. *(Getting hurt) Where am I? What am I doing in this skate? *(Getting hurt) Holy Jumpin' Jeeber's Catfish. *(Getting hurt) What the Heavens! *(Getting hurt) Yep, saw that coming! *(Getting hurt) Ow. My Beard! *(Getting hurt) Careful? *(Getting hurt) Why on earth! *(Getting hurt) I need my bandage! *(Hitting Pedestrian) What an Idiot! *(Mission Failed) Might as well walk from here! *(Mission Failed) Too slow friend? *(Mission Failed) Good lord I failed! *(Mission Failed) Next time I'll walk to win the race! *(Mission Failed) Hmph, I've seen faster! Waylon Smithers *(Introduction) Are you ready for fun fun fun? *(Introduction) Mr. Burns for life! *(Introduction) Sure! It's about time I came out! ...of my house!! *(Introduction) Well, what a lovely surprise, nobody ever calls me. *(While grinding) I'm on a tight schedule! *(Getting hurt) You better watch out! I have puppies on my skateboard with my backpack! *(Getting hurt) Ow! I think I felt something snap *(Getting hurt) Ow! that's going to leave a mark *(Getting hurt) Hey! I just got my hair dyed! *(Getting hurt) That was your fault. *(Getting hurt) My fortune cookie said I might die today. *(Getting hurt) That was pretty irresponsible of me. *(Getting hurt) Why are you doing that? *(Getting hurt) Ouch. that looks expensive. *(Getting hurt) What is your problem! Missions Homer Simpson: And here's your tip stay in school Bart Simpson: Thanks for riding with Bart Simpson Incorporated. Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Xbox Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Nintendo GameCube Category:Video games Category:PC games Category:Electronic Arts Category:Fox Interactive Category:Activision Category:Radical Entertainment